In between Time travel, Skydiving, Woodstock, and Isaac Newton
by Jaywing25
Summary: Time Lord David has just been handed the weirdest Time Rip in his career.


**This is my second prompt for the competition.**

 **My prompts were**

 **"This shouldn't be possible"**

 **And David meets David or in this case another David also meets the other two David's**

 **Word Count: 1,665**

David got up every morning and made his way to work at Epoch Incorporated. There he would go over the usual routine. He would sign in with his chief and then continue to his desk where he would overlook his Carbon Copy: David of parallel: Earth. Earth was the most problematic of all the parallels, they always had to send a time lord to fix things before the earth humans destroyed themselves. There had been many close calls. For example, George Washington was almost not born, there had been a time rip before his birth causing his parents not to meet. Thankfully, George Washington's parallelistic parents came in and fixed it. The whole course of history could have been terribly damaged if George Washington hadn't been born. But there was a downside, for every time someone crossed the time continuum a consequence would be handed out. George's birth also brought more time rips that had to be fixed.

And David had just been handed one. His earthling was having… How did he put it? Time spurs? Well whatever this was called, it had a great impact on the continuum. It all started when the time police found a picture of his earthling at the Geneva Convention, after that, there was tape of him wandering on stage while Jimmy Hendrix rocked out at Woodstock. Fixing time rips in the future was easy, fixing time rips in the past was hard. He had to make sure everything his earthling touched was replaced by a copy from the lab. Too his utter horror, the list from the object redemption group was anything but short.

As soon as he got out of the time tube, David got to work. He replaced a cave with something that looked similar to the Doctors wand from "Doctor Who". It was a fun show the guys from the Tech department liked to watch and they modeled their equipment after it.

Leaving the Stone Age,David headed to the Greek city of Athens and continued cleaning up. He was almost done with damage control when he got a call from HQ. They had an issue, a big issue.

Apparently, the 1899 David had met the Disney Broadway character, not the actor, the actual _character._ That was on the verge of impossible, two dimension had been merged together. Intel told him that his duo was watching Isaac Newton give a lecture on Gravity at Cambridge University.

Hitting the buttons on his wand, David zapped himself to the eighteen century. On his vacations from work, David had spent many days coming and listening to one of the most brilliant men who had ever lived. Considering, that the three David's were basically the same it was no surprise that the two other copies of himself would come here as well.

The voice of his idol floated through the scholarly hallways. Ah, Cambridge how he wished he had been born in the Universities peak era.

Before he went in, his wand buzzed in his hand. He was dressed in a toga and looked like the first David. That sight would cause a whole other time rip. Pushing the buttons once again, he adjusted his clothes and changed his face. It might sound odd, but one of the parts he enjoyed the most about his job was getting to play different roles. Today, he was cosplaying as Benedict Cumberbatch, he had a very British looking face.

Turning the doors knob, David froze time. He couldn't walk in after they had already started. It was rude in the 21'st century and they had no sense for manners, so how would it be in 18th century, communist, England? Scandalous.

He took a seat next to his out of place doubles, thanks to the Steve Jobs in the lab the wand now was like the one from "Men in Black" they would think that he was there all along.

Starting the continuum up again, David listened to Isaac Newton rant about the second gravitational law. It would have been a good experience if it wasn't for the fact that HQ kept sending messages to his wand to hurry up and get them out of there.

When the lesson finished, David introduced himself to the doubles but avoided shaking their hands. If any contact was made between the duo and the time lord a time ice age would occur and they would be stuck in a time warp where David's or Benedict Cumberbatch would come in through the door followed by Sherlock and whoever they had a fictional connection too. It was a weird time warp but if happened more than you'd think.

He invited them to a non-existent pub and then proceed to freeze time in the back off an alley. They wouldn't be able to time jump then.

David went back and cleaned up their trail before zapping them to HQ. The time-jumping was duo strapped to gurneys as soon as they reached the Epoch Incorporated loading dock. They were still frozen, making it easier to relocate them.

David and David had to be clean of matter before they returned to their respective place. You couldn't have bubonic plague particles hanging around their bodies and then sending them to New York where they would infect the entire city and then the rest of the world.

It had already happened once, they didn't need another heart-attack inducing situation.

Smiling to himself, David watched as they rolled his two halves into the decontamination room

"Do you want me to talk to them when their done?"

David turned and saw the blue woman next to him, writing away on a clipboard.

"No that's okay" David answered "How was your mission?"

The woman next to him shrugged her shoulders "Eh. It was okay. I almost didn't meet Xavier but theres nothing this can't fix" She said holding out her own wand.

David grinned at the comment

"I'm sure the next mission will be better Mystique"

"Yeah let's hope so" She said turning, and walking away.

Mystique flashed a white tooth smile behind her before turning the facilities corner.

David played off his blush as the warm microclimate and entered the decontamination room.

* * *

"This shouldn't be possible!" David the older one said.

"Yeah!" The second one agreed.

Pinching his nose, Time Lord David explained once again.

"Look, there was a time rip that caused you to jump time" he pointed at the Curly haired newsie "and you to leave your dimension" He pointed at the one with the large nose.

"But how?!" They both demanded.

"Unless you want to spend the rest ten hours of your lives hearing me explain the whole dimension suspension theory I recommend you two just sign the paper and get on with your earthly existence" David said, pushing forward the two manila folders forward.

"Were going to need some time to look over documents"

Huffing, Time lord David got up from the overpriced white furniture and walked out of the room. He would have slammed the door shut behind him if it didn't slide open and shut by itself.

Maybe he should have let Mystique handle them. She was always better at this.

Talking about Mystique, he should be in the lunch room stalking her- no simply watching her talk to everyone else but him.

Leaning against the wall, he watched the clock on the wall tick, tick, tick.

Knowing himself he would drape his eyes over each word for at least twenty minutes. When the hand finally hit the four he went back in.

His doubles were sitting there, waiting for him.

"Well, we have read your terms and agreed to them, but on some conditions"

* * *

David shook his head as he watched his doubles bang their heads back and forth.

Their condition was not only unorthodox but time expensive. He had to take money from his bank account to buy them these hours and tickets.

Apparently, his halves wanted to return to Woodstock. The reasoning behind this was that they had missed Santana perform because 1899 David had arrived on the third and last day. Time lord David had no idea how he knew who Carlos Santana was. Broadway David still hadn't made his condition notable.

"Isn't this great?!" One David asked the other.

The straight haired Newsie nodded his head or didn't hear him and kept banging his head to Santana.

* * *

Time Lord David didn't know which of his halves he hated the most.

Woodstock was expensive but it wasn't dangerous. Skydiving was Doomsday scary.

The loud sound of the Planes motor flooded their ears. His stomach felt like it was about to leave his body and he couldn't hear anything. Closing his eyes tight against the wind that came from the open hatch door David clutched his harness. The professional strapped to him kept pushing him forward slowly until the metal floor gave away.

A violent scream ripped from him. His eyes slowly opened to see the squares of fields before him for a split second before he shut them.

Thankfully, the professional latched on his back pulled the parachute's hook and it opened, jerking them up before they started to descend slowly.

When his feet touched the ground he let out a relived cry and wept tears that pooled on the base of the googles he wore.

The Time lord unclipped his harness, threw off his wet goggles and fell to his knees and let his tears of joy wet the grass underneath him.

When he finished his hysterics. David stood on his wobbly knees and looked around. The other two David's stared at him strangely. The Broadway David got over it first.

And as his tears dried off, he spoke the words of Doom "Let's Do it again!"

David cried some more that day.


End file.
